Love You For Always
by Jbcjazz
Summary: Alex Cabot has never been able to surprise Liv on her birthday. Dating a Detective makes it impossible to hide gifts. This year Alex has gone all out to make this the best birthday ever for Olivia. Alex has planned numerous surprises but the biggest was that Alex Cabot was going to ask Olivia to marry her. Rated M for language. Happy Birthday Mistress, this is for you. I love you.


**After many messages and reviews all you preferred happy story. Which is the harder one for me lol, since I am in a depressed state. But I will write the FAIRY TALE of what I wanted would happen on the day I proposed, yeah a lot of it would require a lot of luck and selling my soul to the devil, but it's my fantasy, so there. On September 10, this was my plan for asking the love of my life to marry me. I had a ring. Aquamarine center stone since blue was my Mistress's favorite color, with two diamonds on opposite sides. **

**Anyway, this is inspired by real life but identities have been protected and changed enough so those they are completely anonymous. (Note, I know the rules of baseball, I thought it would be entertaining to be really ignorant about the game. Same with video games.)**

**My dream was for her to say yes, now I just pray she will talk to me again…**

**Mistress, this is for you, Happy Birthday. **

_**I own nothing.**_

I was proposing today. I was going to ask the love of my existence to marry me. On her birthday. I was going to ask Olivia Benson, my best friend, my lover, my Mistress (Yes we are a kinky couple), and my always to marry me.

I purposely turned off Olivia's alarm and placed it on her bedside table quietly as possible and snuck out as best I could without waking my Detective. That hopefully would give me enough time to get the apartment ready. Note to all other men and women out there, be careful when dating or being married to a detective. Trying to hide a surprise is a freaking nightmare. All presents I ever got her or hid in the apartment were always discovered. My office was no good either, she always would find it. She knows me to well and it drives me crazy!

I had to be extra sneaky this year. I had decoy present's all over the apartment set up so if found, Olivia would believe that would be her gift for her birthday and possibly stop snooping. By sharing our financial accounts it was even harder to buy a surprise and have it stashed at a friend's house or on lay away. But lucky for me, I had a secret stash I never told anyone about. When I was in high school I watched a show on TV where the main character had what he called a ring budget. Through the years he saved spare change as a teen, to holding a certain amount out of each check. I stole the idea from him, saving as much as I can. But now I would add in small increments that could be explained as a sandwich here, a movie there. I am not saying that Olivia is controlling with money, far from it. She just seemed to go into investigation mode for her birthday, and that including looking at credit card statements. It caused a fight one year, because she couldn't let me surprise her. But now it's turned into a game. And I have yet to beat her.

As a young girl I dreamt of my wedding. I loved the idea of saving money for it even as a teen, but I decided to save for my dress, while my prince charming would give me a ring. Well that prince changed into a princess when I discovered I was a lesbian. And that princess became a butch Detective when I met Olivia.

I quietly flitted about the apartment getting it ready for Liv's fake surprise. I was pretty sure my frustratingly curious detective found the badly hidden banner. I was pretty sure she interrogated our neighbor and found out that I stashed some gaudy birthday balloons at his place.

One year I thought I finally did it. I won, but then the gift had been discovered. It was a replica of Kate Warne's Pinkerton Detective Agency Badge. I knew Olivia would love it. She had recently read a book talking about Kate. She was the nation's first female detective, and Liv's new role model. She would read something interesting and keep tell me about it. Like every paragraph it was '_Hey Alex guess what? Oh babe, did you know..? THIS IS SO COOL, Kate did this…'_ Her child like excitement made me smile and touched my heart.

I figured out she had found the Badge when I had seen it slightly askew in the place I had hidden it. Honestly, I was going to go fucking ballistic at Olivia until I decided that next year she WOULD NOT beat me. And believe me, this plot had so many twists and turns that it will make her pretty little head spin.

This year I got her a signed copy of one of the books in her favorite series. It took some calling, flirting and using some favors but I got it. I contacted his publisher and I was able to convince them to write a special message and autograph it for Olivia. Then with a promise of a donation in the future, they agreed to hold onto it until Olivia's birthday and would make sure they got it to me the day off. For some reason they knew how frustrating a cop could be, maybe it had something to do with the author shadowing a female detective for inspiration.

I called our doorman to confirm the book had arrived and sure enough it had. Step one done. I set up the faux birthday props that I hoped Olivia would believe would be her actual surprise. I was able to get the guys at the precinct to get Liv out of the apartment with a birthday lunch, while I prepared for her real surprise.

I was worried though. Olivia's real gift was not here yet. I told Gus, our doorman that I would call again in an hour to see if the ring had arrived. On day during a very busy investigation where Casey had taken the lead for the case if they needed a warrant or an ADA at the precinct, I was able to get to a jewelry store. I found her ring. It called to me. As soon as I walked in, I felt guided over to it. It was the first ring I saw, and I know what you are all thinking. How are you sure it was the ring without shopping around. Well, I believe that these jewels were destined for Olivia, they were formed for her through ages in the earth's crust, perfecting themselves for the most special woman on earth. And it was fate that I would buy it that day.

I used my entire ring fund and the story like the publisher with her present were going to express it that day to make sure it was here for my girl. It had not arrived and I was freaking out, but I had to realize it was barely eight in the morning. '_Come on Cabot, be patient. It will be here.'_

"What the hell Lex? Did you turn my alarm off?" Olivia shuffled into the front room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Love." I walk over kissing Liv's lips softly. "Did I? Hmm, maybe I confused it with mine. Our phones look so similar"

"Yeah, the fact yours has a different wallpaper, ringer and…" Olivia finally realized what was going on when she saw the banner, streams and balloons. "So this is why."

Olivia smiled at my stupid sweet gesture. It was over the top in a corny way and my Detective new that, but she didn't care she just thought I was punishing her with black over the hill motif. She slapped my ass and mock glared.

"I am not forty smart ass. And remember smart asses get sore asses." Liv warned jokingly.

"True but that was all the place had for birthday stuff." I teased back.

"You are just punishing me for all the times I found your easily hidden gifts." Olivia took in the decorations and snorting at the cliché spiel on the balloons. "It's better to be over the hill than under it. Hardy har har Alex."

"Just wait until it really is your fortieth birthday party, this is just a sneak peak for next year." Alex jabbed one more time.

"Oh you are fucking going to get it now Cabot." Olivia spun me around and swatted at my ass.

I squealed and ran into the kitchen to escape luring my Detective into my trap. She pursued but stopped on a dime seeing I made her favorite breakfast. "Oh Alex, god. You are… Thank you." She walked over to me again kissed me again while wrapping her arms around me.

"Happy birthday Olivia Benson. I love you." I looked deep into her brown eyes and saw them start to water. "No crying babe. It's a happy day. It's the day you came into the world. If you didn't I wouldn't have you."

"Well you do have me Lex, always and forever." Olivia brushed my cheek.

"Forever and always." I answered back.

The next few minutes were filled with a slow burn of touches and kisses. I felt my sex start to ache and knew that if I let my arousal take control then the day would be lost and all my preparation would be for naught. I pulled away at the dismay of my Detective.

"Noooo… Alex!" Olivia tried to pull me back.

"Go eat baby girl, I am going to go shower quick while you have your favorite breakfast, then while you shower I will eat and we can really start celebrating your big day." I wink hinting to extracurricular activities that will enjoy.

All I get in response to me was a whimper and groan. I laughed my way to the bathroom but instead of chasing me my good girl sits down to eat. I sneak my cell into the bathroom with me to check one more time with Gus to see if the ring got here. My body was tense and I was starting to panic bad worried that it wouldn't be here for when the moment came. But all my worrying was for nothing. It had arrived and he had it safe and secure. I told him to arrive with the wrapped book and flowers I had also ordered in an hour. He of course agreed and wished me early congratulations. I told him that Olivia might not say yes. '_God, just thinking made me sick and my heart hurt like I had been shot again but this time in the chest.'_ He reassured me that Miss Benson as he called her, was deeply in love with me and she will only be upset that I beat her to proposing.

I thanked Gus for the good luck and support and I rushed into the shower. It must have been the fastest shower of my life as I finished in record time. I was so nervous and excited that I felt like everything was going a hundred miles per hour, except the clock. That on the other hand seemed to be broken. It was like each second moved as if a minute.

I actually finished getting ready and was putting the final touches on my makeup when Olivia came in to look for me.

"Alex, are you going to come eat? I… wow," my Detective's jaw dropped and I just blushed real hard. I never considered myself hot. But Liv's reactions to me made me flush. Olivia found me beautiful and sexy.

"See something you like Detective?" I smirked.

"I think I would have rather had you for breakfast Counselor instead of your famous waffles and bacon." Olivia licked her lips seeing me in my tight jeans and I was wearing the Yankee lady's jersey Liv had gotten me. On my feet were navy blue and white flats to match the shirt.

"Nope. That would spoil your appetite for dinner tonight stud." I turned finishing my hair as Liv watched.

"God, I love you in that jersey." Olivia was practically drooling over me.

"I know love, but remember I will only wear this on your birthday. So get your fill today." I shake my head trying to glare at the NY symbol on my breast. "Remember I hate baseball."

"Blasphemy! It's the American pastime." My die hard Yankees fan pretended to be faint.

"If it's a sin to hate the boring sport I don't want to be right." I started to shove Olivia into the bathroom. "Hurry up Yank. We have a busy day, and the guys are taking you to lunch."

"Wait, they are? But I am so full already. I don't think I can eat so soon after your waffles" Liv groaned holding her stomach.

"Yep, they are. But if you are so full I can tell them not to meet you at Mario's where they make your favorite meat ball subs and to forget your presents." I sighed joking reaching for my phone.

"NO! I will get ready, don't you dare touch that phone!" Olivia warned as she scurried into the bathroom stripping and almost tripping on the way to the shower.

I knew mentioning Mario's and presents would get my detective's ass in gear. "So predictable…"

I laid out the outfit I wanted for Olivia to wear to the Yankee game that started at two o'clock. The nosy little snoop found one of the decoy gifts. Two tickets along the third base line to the Yankees versus the Orioles. How could I tell she found them? She had already asked for the day off, which she never does on her birthday, since I always had too. Plus she had her mitt out of storage. Luckily I expected this so hopefully with the tickets and the book she would think that her gifts were complete from me, except the night of marathon fucking, but that was a gift for both of us.

So I laid the tickets on her Yankees jersey and jeans that really show off her muscular ass and went to wait for her in the living room to finish getting ready. I didn't eat anything. I was too stressed out to have an appetite. I needed this day to be perfect and so far so good. But for this really to be the surprise I wanted, everything else needed to go as planned.

I texted Elliott and told him that Olivia would meet them at the restaurant and to make sure not to get her drunk like last year, and to make sure that she gets back in enough time for us to make the game. He Eagle Scout promised, whatever the hell that meant. But I guess Dickey was a scout or something.

Olivia broke my musings by walking in wearing her Derek Jeter jersey and those tight jeans. It was now my turn to stare and drool. Damn, Liv was hot. She kept in great shape and that shape was fucking sexy. She had curves but also she was strong and toned. To me Olivia Benson was the perfect woman. God must have broken the mold when he made her.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Olivia posed and joked.

"Okay." I took the dare and with my cell phone clicked a picture. It was sweet and goofy. Her pose turned into a funny face and tongue sticking out. "Hey, don't let that tongue dry out. I will need it later."

"Fuck Alex…" Olivia shivered.

"Later tonight yes." I smirked.

"You are such a tease." Olivia stalked toward me, but a knock at the front door interrupted our flirting.

"Better get that stud muffin. It might be a nice surprise." I hinted.

Olivia like a dog after a bone dashed toward the door swinging it opening seeing Gus with a big bouquet of Liv's favorite flowers and a beautifully wrapped parcel. "Good Morning Miss Benson. I believe someone is wishing you a happy birthday." He held out the gifts.

"GUS! How sweet of you! You remembered. You didn't need to get me anything. And for the last time, it's Olivia." Olivia smiled at the old man.

"Hell no I didn't get you anything. I got bills to pay. You got a sugar momma to buy you nice things like these." Gus joked stone faced. "Plus I am a gentleman and raised to address a Lady correctly."

"Listen old timer, next year you better get me something or I will quit being so nice to you." Olivia joked back with her stone face.

"You are never nice, Miss Benson. I don't see what Miss Cabot see's in you." Gus smiled no longer able to keep up the charade.

"I don't see how Martha could stand your wrinkly behind for all these years." Olivia smiled back.

"It wasn't always so wrinkled Darlin'," Gus moved forward and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Olivia."

"Thank you Gus, give my best to Martha." Olivia kissed his cheek back.

"Have a nice day Miss Cabot." He called to me before he left.

"You too Gus." I couldn't stop laughing at the scene those two always caused. It was a fun cute relationship of mock teasing. The first time it happened I was stunned and shocked. I didn't realize that even without meeting they knew the digs and insults were jokes and didn't mean anything. But that they did it for kicks and giggles. Gus thinks so highly of Olivia and she is always so cute with him.

"Alex, I thought the Yankees tickets were my gift. Those are expensive enough. But flowers and whatever this is?" Olivia loved getting gifts but too many made her feel guilty. She didn't want me spending a fortune on her, but I want to spoil my girl.

"Why don't you open it, and see what it is dear, and I know you snooped again even though I asked you not too." I fake glared at her that turned into a triumphant smile. "But hey I got you with half a surprise."

"Okay, okay. You got me. I will call us even for today, but don't expect to win again. You know I don't like surprises." Olivia admitted partial defeat.

'_God I hope you will at least like this surprise tonight…'_

I watched as Olivia sat next to me and opened the package. She looked at the book furrowing her brow. "Lex, I um… Already have this… I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate the gesture but, maybe…" Olivia looked confused.

"I know dear, that wasn't the gift. Look inside." I pointed at it.

She turned the cover and gasped.

_**To my second favorite New York Detective Olivia Benson,**_

_**Sorry but I can't honestly say you are my favorite, since I am engaged to a New York Detective who happens to be in homicide… And her friend is a coroner, so I know she can get away with murder if she wanted.**_

_**Getting back on topic, I want to thank you for your service to our fine city. I looked into past articles in the news about you and I have to say I am very impressed. We are lucky we have a cop as dedicated and loyal as you. I hope someday we can meet and I can shake your hand for a proper thank you. I have a young daughter and people like you and my Detective are out there protecting her from killers and sexual predators, I am in your debt.**_

_**So keep on reading, and remember those we love we hold one to for dear life. That includes books along with people… especially mine.**_

_**Richard Castle**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Your girlfriend Alex worked her butt off trying to get this gift to you. I heard it is hard to hide a gift from you. I should know, Kate always finds everything I try to surprise her with. Thus the risk of loving a detective.**_

I watched as Olivia read one of her favorite author's words. Tears formed and a few giggles escaped. Then all of a sudden I was flattened on the couch with a sexy woman on top of my showering me with kisses. I laughed and tried to kiss back but every time I tried to meet one of her kisses she would move peppering every inch of my neck and face.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kiss. "YOU ARE SO SWEET!" Kiss. "AND THOUGHTFULL!" Kiss. "AND AMAZING." Kiss. "HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO DO THIS?!" Kiss.

"You are very welcome MY favorite New York Detective. I was able to contact his publisher and after explaining how amazing you are they agreed to this gift idea." I smiled while I held her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly.

"You are… God Alex, I … Just … wow. I love you." Olivia kissed me again and the next moments turned into a heavy make out session that turned into a grope fest that I am sure burned some of those breakfast calories my girl had consumed earlier.

Before we got any further Olivia's phone rang. She groaned recognizing Elliott's ringtone. She stomped off to answer it and confirm the time for lunch. I could have kissed Stabler when Liv came back into the room and told me that her work partner talked her into meeting early so the guys could give their gifts to the birthday girl.

Olivia pouted and pleaded for me to come, but I told her that with my case coming up in the next few days. '_The one I gave to Casey and actually had an extended weekend off. So I was free to hopefully celebrate our engagement in bed over and over… If she says yes.'_ That while she was out with the guys I could finish up some stuff before we headed off to the game. Liv relented with a frown but left with a smile when I promised I'd make it up to her later tonight.

I walked her to the door and with a see you soon kiss and a have fun hug Olivia went off to meet the guys for more presents and her favorite sandwich. I closed the door and smiled doing a victory dance.

"YES! Phase one successful, on to phase two." I grabbed my purse after washing the dishes from breakfast and made my way down to Gus at the front desk. I picked up Olivia's engagement ring from him and put it in my purse, after I looked at it for a good long while. Ten minutes later I was off to the grocery store to pick up items for Olivia's favorite dinner dish and quickly baking my world famous carrot cake. For some reason Olivia always called everything I made world famous, even though they weren't that special. Though I have to admit I do make on fine carrot cake.

I hurried as fast as I can, forgoing shredding fresh carrots for preshredded to save time. I made my cake from scratch and I made sure to also make Olivia's favorite cream cheese frosting. Sadly though I am not a great cake decorator. I just looked like a rectangle with frosting on top and an awful **Happy Birthday Olivia, **failure at trying to write her name in some colored frosting. Oh well, it was the thought that counts. Not everything can be perfect, well nothing but my Liv.

I made sure that Elliott kept Olivia for at least two hours. That let me finish the cake, get it in the fridge and clean up after. As soon as the last dish was in the washer I heard the door open with Olivia thanking Elliott for the great lunch and gifts. I guess he had helped bringing them in, seems that the guys went a little overboard. Numerous bags that contained typical guy gifts for girls. It was a good thing that Olivia was one of the guys and loved each one equally. I don't know what I would do with any of the things the guys got her for me. But Olivia knew exactly.

I walked in from the kitchen and said hello to Elliott while Olivia put her gifts in our bedroom. I thanked him doing a great job at keeping our girl away while I finished things. I hugged him tight and he wished me luck on tonight. I told him my concerns and he told me that I shouldn't worry but sadly it didn't help.

We quickly moved to a new topic as Olivia came back in and once again thanked her partner for the lunch and gifts. After their hug Elliott was on his way and Liv filled me in on the time she had with the guys. I smiled as she told her tales. They were almost childlike, full of entertaining sound effects to impressions and a few exaggerations. After I got the tale of Olivia's birthday lunch, we were on our way to the game.

As Olivia drove her classic hot as hell Mustang, I sent a quick text message to Casey to prepare the girls to get over to our apartment and start getting Olivia's surprise party ready, she had an extra key and Gus knew beforehand they were coming so he would help. Usually we'd take the subway or cab, but this day called for the Mustang, and it was a wonderful day for it. Plus nothing is sexier than Olivia behind the wheel of it.

The game was good. I guess, Olivia was riveted and the Yankees won. I spent most of the time people watching. There are some interesting people and strange ones that come out to see sporting events. But to make a long story short, the Yankees played better than the other team and Olivia got up a couple times cheering. That gave me the chance to stare at her hot ass and to see her jump up and down. HOT!

I did get a couple of glares when I accidently clapped when a player got a hit not realizing it was the other team batting. I blushed and tried to hide but Liv glared back at them. My Tiger protecting me, it was hot as well. She even growled. SWOON!

I got a text from Casey that she needed more time. They had the game on while preparing so they knew when we would start to head back. Which meant Abbie and Casey were screaming at the TV while Serena did it all by herself. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way to stall. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I told Olivia I need to powder my nose and rushed to the gift shop. I bought a Yankees baseball and hide it in my purse. I came back to our section and saw a bunch of fans congratulating Olivia and she was screaming like she hit a touchdown. Or was it a slam dunk, no wait a home run.

Anyway, I rushed down wondering what happened and saw Olivia had a ball in her hand. I was confused, how the hell did she get a ball? She told me she caught it. And then I realized Olivia always talked about catching a foul ball or home run, saying it's the greatest souvenir you can possible get. Why? It's a used ball and you almost get hit with it when you do get one. But she was so happy and that made me ecstatic. So I bought a dumb new ball while she got a free one, just my luck.

I was able to talk Olivia into staying to see if we could get some players autographs. She tried numerous times to get Derek Jeter's but always failed. She sighed not wanting to go through the disappointment again but I talked her into trying. After the game we stood by the player's area and listened as the kids and other fans yelled for attention holding out balls, hats and other paraphernalia to be signed.

Olivia was not really trying but suddenly her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Derek's coming over!"

"Go get the autograph, just yell it's your birthday and beg, who cares if it is desperate. He is your favorite player. Go get'em," I pushed Olivia forward and like today was fated by the cosmos he reached for her ball and took it signing it. He said thanks for coming out to the game and Olivia just giggled and shook. She was the cliché sophomore in high school with new braces getting talked to by the Head Jock. It was so cute, good thing I recorded it on my phone and could show Olivia later.

She came back to me in tears. I was confused wondering if he said or did something to upset my Detective but she hugged me and said she could die happy.

"Derek Jeter signed a foul ball I caught on my birthday!" Olivia jumped up and down screaming like a teen girl at a boy band concert. "BEST DAY EVER!"

'_Hopefully, it will get even better with the surprise party dinner, and hopefully to top it all off, she will accept my proposal. That will be my best day ever.'_ Today was already climbing high on my personal list, the reason? Because I have never seen Olivia this care free and happy. You know what correction, this is my best day, unless she says no.

I got a text back from Casey saying everything was done and we could come home. My plan worked and even better than expected. Olivia's dream of meeting her favorite player and getting his autograph had come true. And it took long enough to get her surprise party preparation finished. '_Phase two complete, onto phase three.'_

We made it home and I warned Olivia that if she kept smiling her face might get stuck that way and not her usual scowl. It was worth the swat on my ass as she rolled her eyes at me. Nothing I could or wanted to do could stop her from smiling, and I hope it would never leave. I would do my best to make it stay that way.

I opened the door for her as she was too caught up looking at her foul ball now christened with her all-time favorite player's signature. She didn't pay attention as I guided her to the front room and she suddenly threw the ball straight in the air. The reason, well it was a bunch of our female friends yelling SURPRISE!

Somehow I caught the ball and laughed hard at Olivia's face. She was stunned, after a while she came to her senses as our friends all came around her hugging and wishing her happy birthday. She then suddenly gasped.

"MY BALL!" She looked where she could have thrown it. I held it out to her and she sighed in relief and held it like it was her baby. I rolled my eyes and the other girl's brows arched.

Olivia suddenly went on an epic tale of how she caught her baseball and meeting her favorite player. Abbie and Casey were so jealous and they looked at the ball like it was the ring I was going to propose with, oohing and aahing at it. Serena looked at me and we just had to shake our heads. Our tomboy girlfriends were obsessed with the ball. Hopefully they will look at the ring that way.

While the three sportscateers drooled on the ball, Serena and I decided to bring out the cake and get things ready for her to open her gifts. Drinks were served and Abbie was teasing Olivia about her 'Over the Hill' balloons. I turned the light out and brought out the cake with the candles. We serenaded her with a bad chorus of Happy Birthday, with her making her birthday wish. Kept secret of course. She told me that it won't come true if said out loud. Such a child, I love her.

Cake was cut and given about and I was only slightly teased at my horrible icing job, but was soon forgotten as my ego was stroked on how good the cake was, with a side of ice cream of course. Olivia loved her gifts from the girls. A sweater from Serena, Giants tickets against the Cowboys. Olivia and Abbie always got passionate about their sports but when Liv's Giants play Abbie's Cowboys. But god, it always ended up like world war 3.

Casey had gotten Olivia a new video game the two could play together. They could play tennis, bowling, golf, etc., all with this little remote thing. They played it on a little white thing called a Wii. I knew of Nintendo. But a machine called the Wii? I laughed for hours as Olivia grumbled. I always joked. If you play and shake it to hard she would go blind. That always got her coming after me for a spanking.

Slowly the party winded down. Abbie and Serena left having a date planned while Casey had to finish the last minute touches on her case. This left Olivia and I alone. She was busy looking at her new gifts and of course, the ball. She seemed attached to it. But as long as she was occupied, this gave me time to start cooking her favorite dinner. Pan Noodles. I always kidded Olivia she was destined to be a cop because of her love for Chinese food and it surprised me how many cops lived off the stuff.

Olivia was confused at first on why we had her party and cake before dinner, and I told her that it was because I wanted the night alone with her. She took this as a sign of she was going to get lucky tonight, well that was a given, but really it was to ask her to marry me.

I called her for dinner and Liv mentioned she will need quite a workout to work off all these calories otherwise her ass would not fit through the door. I rolled my eyes saying it was her birthday she can splurge for one day. We held hands a lot through the meal and fed each other noodles and vegetables. This was the first substantial meal I had all day and I was starving. I ate more than usual so maybe it was good we were going to work of the calories in bed over and over. If everything worked out as I hoped.

I brought the dishes to the skin and we both cleaned them off making sure that we would not have to clean up later. I trained Olivia in not letting the dishes start to grow mold or eat out of a cardboard box or carton. After putting the extra food away I took my love's hand and walked her into our bedroom.

I sat my girl on the bed telling her to stay put. I brought over a photo album and we looked at pictures of Olivia as a little girl, ones with good memories. To her awkward teen years, onward to college and her picture at the academy graduation. Next was her memories of being a beat cop and adult. Sadly they only took a few pages. But then we got to her promotion to Detective at SVU, following that was the first picture of us. We were at the guy's favorite bar after my first win in court. John had taken our picture. Olivia was sitting next to me her arm around my shoulder congratulating me. Both of us smiling. What followed was dozens of pages of us together. Memories were remembered, tears were cried and laughs were shared.

Olivia got to the section we always stopped at. There were many blank pages left, but there was one less. Olivia furrowed her brow wondering what I added to it. She went to the turn the page and my heart froze. This was it. No turning back. I was absolutely terrified. What would her reaction be? Would she be happy, stunned, mad, or thinking it was a joke? Would she say yes? Or no.

The page turned and you could hear a pin drop. On the newly added page was a border that said '_**Our Wedding Day.'**_ Inside the border was the message '_**Picture Pending.'**_ At the bottom of the border was the today's date. With the title, '_**Day We Got Engaged.'**_

Olivia turned her head to look at me, her mouth open but not words were coming. She was stunned and truly surprised. Guess I had won for the first time. I surprised her many times today. But this was the one I was so worried about. And I could not tell by her expression what her thoughts and feelings were. I decided to soldier on and get this over with, and let my Love decide if she wanted to marry me.

"Olivia Benson, all my life I dreamt of my wedding. I had a wedding dress budget that turned into your ring budget. No please let me finish." Olivia tried to interject.

"I dreamt of my Knight in shining armor coming and whisking me away to our happily ever after. Well a knight came, riding a black mustang and swept me off my feet. Her Name was Olivia and the first time I saw her I fell hard." My tears started to fall and I started to shake. Olivia was silent after I told her to let me finish, no trace of reaction on her face. That scared me. '_Well I am in too deep now. I got to keep going. No backing down, eye of the tiger.'_

"Olivia when I first started SVU I was perceiving it as a step toward my goal of District Attorney. I wasn't looking to find a best friend, a girlfriend, a lover, a soul mate, or a future wife?" I left an inflection on that questioning if that would be the next step we would share.

"But little did I know that the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, stubborn, frustrating, sexy, dedicated, and wonderful woman would be there. I was hit with cupid's arrow. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. But I fell in love in that moment. It really does only take a moment for your life to change. I realized that my dream of the DA's chair was a hollow dream. A lonely false lie I thought I wanted. But what I truly want is you. We fought so much in the beginning. I remember after one fight Abbie just flat out said, why don't you just fuck and get over it already." I nervously laughed at the remembered remark.

"We started out as feuding in denial stubborn bitches, to a great team in our jobs, to friends, to best friends… then came the day… I don't even remember how it started or who initiated the kiss, I just remember feel of your lips, the taste of your tongue, your fingers on my skin, and I knew from that moment on we were destined for more than just a fuck to break the tension. Or a friend with benefits, to a fun date. I knew I found my soul mate." I was now almost straight up bawling. Now I agree with Monica on Friends, there is a reason why women don't do this very often. Way to emotional.

"I knew from the moment I wanted to marry you. To make you my wife. I knew you said if we were ever to do this you wanted to be the one to ask, but I just couldn't wait anymore. And today has been by your words the best day of your life, and honestly, just sharing today with you, even with the ball game bored out of my mind, I wouldn't change a thing. It was the best day of my life because I was with you, each day is the best day of my life. But today because it's your birthday. Because you smiled all day, and I never seen you more happy. But now, I am scared to death because I am not sure how you were going to react to this, or what your answer will be. But just know that I love you. I am deeply in love with you. You are all I think about. When we make love it is the most emotional, blissful, amazing thing I ever experience in my life. I want to grow old with you. I want to fight with you, make up, share holidays, vacations, cry with you, take care of each other and fall deeper in love every second of our lives together. I want eternity, I want forever, I want always with you Olivia Benson. I want to take your name and become one. Will you make me happier then I have ever been in my life? Will you share forever and always with me? Will you do me the honor of calling you mine? Will you make my dream wedding and my fairy tale life come true? Will you love me for eternity?" I notice now that both our faces are streaked with tears but our eyes never waver from the other. I slide to one knee and pull out the ring I had slide into my pocket. I present it to her and take a deep breath holding it in as I metaphorically jump.

"Will you Olivia Benson marry me?" I ask the love of my life.

**This is dedicated to the love of my life, My Mistress. I hope she reads this and answers my proposal. Mistress, please give me the chance to ask you to be my wife. You make me happier than I ever been. I need you, and I miss you. I love you with all my heart and I promise to show you how amazing you are every day. Give me that chance. **

**I love you.**


End file.
